1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to image processing methods and apparatuses with adaptive sampling.
2. Description of Related Art
Among processes implemented for rendering a three-dimensional (3D) model, ray tracing may include reversely tracing a direction of rays by performing an operation of checking the collision of rays corresponding to each pixel of a camera view frame with an object in the camera view.
Through ray tracing, a reflective object such as glass or a smooth metallic surface can be presented well, and thus the quality of a rendered image is good. However, a large number of operations need to be performed for the collision checking to trace reflection or penetration paths of a ray, and thus, hardware performance typically needs to be good to render a 3D model through ray tracing.